Not A Choice
by charmed-harrypotterfan
Summary: After Harry lost the war, He was imprisoned, all Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors must be sent to house of Death Eaters and Worthy Purebloods to work for them, Hermione is sent to the Malfoy's, she is shocked by the new law. I know, doesn't sound to good, but it is better than some of my works, please give it a look, Also need a beta, please message me if anyone want to help me out.
1. Introduction

After Harry lost the war and was imprisoned in Azkaban, Ron and Hermione were separated, Hermione was sent to a house belonging to the death eaters, she was made to look after the people owning the house and their house, Ron had the same treatment as Hermione, Hermione was worse off though, she was beaten by the owners, made to do things that she didn't want to, it was a horrible life. Hermione is only 19 years old, a law has been passed that all Muggleborn and Blood Traitor Witches and Wizards to be married to a Pureblood Witch or Wizard at the age of 20 and they must produce at least two children in 5 years. Once Hermione had found out about this she was shocked.

A/n: Short i know, but this is only the introduction. R&R


	2. Finding Out

_1__st__ January 1999._

Hermione sat down for the first time in 7 hours, she sighs and looks down at her new maid's outfit that Mr Malfoy had gotten her, Mrs Malfoy had told him not too but he still did, it was like one of the old style maid dresses, it was black and white, it went to her thigh and showed her cleavage, she hated the clothes, but at least she got fed, clothed in some good clothes when she wasn't working, she had a nice place to sleep and was sort of treated nicely, she couldn't think about Ron or Harry without crying, she was sometimes hurt but she knew that she would get through it all. After a couple of minutes she felt like crying, she had heard Mr Malfoy talk about the new law, the one where all Muggleborn's and Blood Traitors have to marry a Pureblood at the age of 20, she only had a year left, and then she would be forced to have two children, it just wasn't fair, Mr Malfoy had somebody in mind for Hermione, which she hated, a couple of more minutes later and Hermione feels that she is not alone, she is right, she turns around to see Draco Malfoy, he looks pitiful, she suddenly gets angry. "Hey Malfoy I don't need your looks of pity or horrible smirks, just leave me alone." Hermione says angrily, she then stands up and starts to leave the room, but just before she reaches the door Draco grabs her arm roughly and pushes her against the wall, Hermione is used to this as it happens all the time with Mr Malfoy and his guests, but this time she was scared, she had never seen so much anger in his eyes. "Listen Mudblood I didn't give you any looks of pity, I would have tired to be nice, but your too filthy for kindness." Draco says angrily and venom in his words, but she shakes it off but is still breathing heavily. "I didn't think you would go so low as to touch my filthiness, so why don't you just run off and play good little deatheater." Hermione says with just the same amount of venom in her words, he moves closer to Hermione, for a moment she stops breathing as he starts to bring his lips closer to her lips, but let it all out after he walks away, she sighs and walks away from the room.


	3. Ill

_15__th__ January._

2 weeks past and Hermione hadn't seen or spoken to Draco, which she was rather pleased with, but that didn't stop Mr Malfoy messing around with her, he would visit her during the night, when she was always alone and had nowhere to run and no one to call for, the abuse from it would get worse each visit, leaving Hermione in agony, Hermione had been working for the Malfoy's since the war ended, it had been about 7 and a half months, for a whole month she hid, but was found and sent to the Malfoy's, after being at the Malfoy's for 2 months she had settled in, then that is when the visits started and the abuse started, she cried afterwards for a while, but then as it started happening more and more she started to stop crying and just let it happen, months and months later and here she is. Hermione has felt ever since that time with Draco her abuse had gotten worse. It was midnight and the Malfoy Manor was quiet and dark, that is the time Hermione hates the most and then right on time Lucius Malfoy walks through her bedroom door, fear over comes her and she becomes frightened quickly, every step closer to her and she gets more scared, he is behind her as he walks, he is soon close enough and then wraps he long hand around her neck, making her go tense, he slowly starts to kiss her neck, Hermione closes her eyes to try and imagine that she is somewhere as he starts to undress her and she finally completely blanks out when he starts to make love to her, she snaps out moments after he finishes and then does something to hurt her, then by the time he has finished completely it is a new day, hermione looks at the calender and sees that the date is the 15th January, she sighs and lets herself sleep. Hermione wakes up at around half 8 before getting into her normal maid outfit and walking out of her room to the kitchen where she would make breakfast with 2 other house elves, their names were Peters and Pippa, Peters was a Male elf and Pippa was a Female elf, they were both so kind, Hermione always made sure they were treated well, Malfoy Manor had 4 house elves, Peters, Pippa, Dinky and Dana, Peters and Pippa did the food and looked after the kitchen and Dinky and Dana did the house along with Hermione, Dinky was the youngest house elf, Dinky is a male and Dana is a female, Peters is the oldest elf and Dana and Pippa were in the middle, they were all kind to Hermione and Hermione was kind back, anyway, Hermione was about to serve the breakfast at the normal time of 9 o'clock, but when she started to feel sick, she went to the bathroom where she threw up, she was in the bathroom for half an hour before coming out to the worried faces of the house elves, she smiled and quickly grabbed the food so she could serve it, when she finally got to the dinner room, she saw the angry look of Lucius Malfoy and became scared. "I am so very sorry Misters and Mrs Malfoy, but I was sort of unwell, I was as quick as possible." Hermione says apologetically, Mrs Malfoy smiles and nods. "It's alright dear, I do hope you'll be alright." Nacrissa Malfoy says to Hermione, Hermione smiles. "I'm sure I will be, it might just be a quick flu." Hermione suggest, she looks at Draco who has concern on his face, Hermione serve all the food and then walks away, then before getting to the kitchen her arm is grabbed by someone and pushed up a wall and it turns out to be Draco, Hermione sighs and looks down. "What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione says with sadness in her voice. "Whats wrong with you? You can't be sick, you are perfectly healthy, we have made sure your fine. How are you ill?" Draco asks quickly. "I don't know Malfoy, why do you care?" Hermione asks slightly angrily. "Because I do alright, I want to find out what is wrong with you, so I will send you a healer, I will butt out then." Draco says almost pleadingly. "Sure, whatever Malfoy, just let me get on with my work." Hermione says moving away from Draco, she then walks away. For the rest of the day Hermione was watched by Draco Malfoy.

A/N: I know it is too good, should get better. Whats wrong with Hermione?


	4. What!

_22__nd__ January._

A week later and Hermione is finally getting seen by a healer, she has been worried as she had been sick constantly during the week that has passed, Hermione was sitting down on her bed, she was getting checked over by the healer, worried that anything could be wrong, then after some time she was waiting for her result. "well you seem perfectly healthy, other than for the fact that your pregnant." The healer tells hermione, Hermione goes into shock. "What? Oh my gosh. How many am I?" Hermione asks shocked. "Well you had just had your 3rd month, so your about 4 months and a week pregnant." The healer tells Hermione, Hermione gasps and starts to cry, after a couple of minutes she stops. "What happens now? What can I do? Will you tell the Malfoy's? How come I only just started to get sick?" Hermione asks quickly. "Well I'm not too sure what happens now, you could have an abortion but you'll have to be quick, no I won't tell the Malfoy's because your my patient and they don't have a right to know and because it doesn't always start at the beginning." The healer tells Hermione, Hermione nods. "Ok then, I don't know what to do, thank you and that would explain it." Hermione says. "Well I could come back next week, you should know what to do by then, I could put a concealment charm on your stomach, to make sure no one can tell that your pregnant." The healer suggest, Hermione agrees and the healer put a concealment charm on Hermione's stomach and then leaves the Manor, Hermione walks out of her room, still in shock. A couple hours later Hermione is cleaning Nacrissa and Lucius's room when Draco walks in and comes over to her, Hermione sighs and rolls her eyes. "I didn't even say anything yet and your already roll your eyes and sigh." Draco says with a slight smile, Hermione rolls her eyes again. "Yes, because I know that you will start asking questions." Hermione says with the smallest of smiles. "Well you were right, so whats wrong with you?" Draco asks becoming all serious. "I'm fine, just flu." Hermione lies. "Ok then, but I don't want you to work, your ill and you need rest." Draco says seriously. "No. I don't need to get rest, I am perfectly awake." Hermione says simply. "No. you are going to rest, I'll tell my father that your too ill to work." Draco says almost pleadingly. "No Malfoy I am fine." Hermione tells Draco and then walks out of the room, Draco then hears a _thud_, so he runs out the room and finds Hermione on the floor, he then picks her up and takes her to her room, where he lays her onto her bed and covers her up, he then sits on the chair next to her bed and waits.

A/N: So know you know whats up with Hermione. Shocked? Angry? Who is the father? R&R.


	5. Nacrissa knows and Losing it

_22__nd__ February._

After Hermione had passed out and Draco had taken her back to her room, she woke up the next day and was getting ready to get the Malfoy's breakfasts but Draco insisted that she stay in bed and she did, she was forced to stay in her room, she only got 2 visits by Lucius, they weren't so bad, at one point she didn't have to blank out, now it has been a month since she found out she was pregnant, she decided to keep the baby and now she is 5 months pregnant, nobody knows about it, but one day she takes the concealment charm off and walks around without it off, nobody noticed, but when it was 9 at night, she was looking at her swollen stomach when Lucius came in and saw her swollen stomach, she was badly beaten and abused, the next morning she was in pain a lot, it has been happening for a week now. Now it is 12 o'clock, the time Lucius Malfoy always visits. Lucius Malfoy walks into Hermione's room with an angry smirk on his face, Hermione scowls at him, Hermione is hit round the face and then he moves over to her and pulls her up from her bed and grabs her wrists roughly, but Hermione pulls her hands away from him. "No I won't let you do this any more, I'm fed up with this." Hermione tells Lucius angrily, which he just grabs her harder, then he pushes her to the bed where he brutally rapes her, which makes her scream loudly, which he tries to stop her to do. After about an hour later Lucius then leaves, leaving Hermione in agony, she falls asleep but only just. Hermione is woken up at 8 by Draco, because she is bleeding, only then she knows the worst has happened, then Draco runs off and comes back with the healer that visited before, Hermione passes out. Hermione wakes up 1 day later, she sees Draco Malfoy first, he is asleep on the chair next to the bed, but only minutes after Hermione wakes up, Draco also does and he walks out of the room and returns with Nacrissa, who smiles happily at Hermione, then she sits down. "How are you, Hermione?" Nacrissa asks quietly. "Well I am in quite a lot of pain." Hermione tells Nacrissa sadly. "I hope the pain stops soon." Nacrissa says kindly. "What happened?" Hermione asks confused, Nacrissa looks at Draco and then back at Hermione. "Draco, can you please leave the room while I talk to Hermione?" Nacrissa asks her son politely, Draco nods and leaves. "Hermione Dear, you had a miscarriage." Nacrissa tells Hermione sadly, Hermione gasps. "I have a question." Nacrissa tells Hermione. "What is is?" Hermione ask. "Was the baby Lucius's?" Nacrissa asks seriously, Hermione gasps and then burst into tears, Nacrissa sits next to Hermione and hugs her. "Yes Nacrissa, the baby was his baby." Hermione says tearfully. "How long has it been happening?" Nacrissa asks, still hugging Hermione. "Since I started working for you, well two months after I started, things started happening, I was scared to tell anyone, thinking nobody would listen to me anyway, I'm just a stupid Mudblood." Hermione says with tears pouring from her eyes. "Hermione! Don't you ever say that disgusting word again." Nacrissa tells Hermione angrily. "It's true though, I am one, Lucius tells me all the time, so does Draco." Hermione says sadly. "Well its not true, you are a Muggleborn yes, but not that word." Nacrissa says kindly. "Now listen to me Hermione, I want you to rest and relax, your not allowed to work until I tell you that you can, every morning at 9 o'clock you will get sent breakfast, then you can do whatever you want, but you are not allowed to leave your room, then at 2 o'clock lunch will be sent to you, then at 7 o'clock dinner will be sent to you, you will have a house elf all to yourself, this elf is called Aria, she will do anything you want." Nacrissa tells Hermione, who nods and smiles. "Thank you Mrs Malfoy." Hermione says happily. "Please call me Nacrissa and it is no problem, you deserve it." Nacrissa tells Hermione with a kind smile, Hermione hugs Nacrissa, Nacrissa leaves the room and Hermione lies back down and falls asleep.


	6. Meeting up with the Friends

_1__st__ March._

Hermione was having some well earned rest, everyday though she would get the unexpected visit by Draco, not that she minded, but she was always that tad bit nervous of who it could be, but the day would go on and everything would be fine. Today it has be in exact week since the miscarriage, it had upset Hermione greatly. Hermione was sitting in her chair, reading, when a knock was at the door, then in a _crack _Aria was at her side. "Mistress Hermione, someone is at the door, would you like me to answer it?" Aria asked Hermione, who smiles at the young elf. "If you wouldn't mind Aria." Hermione says happily, Aria opens the door and lets the person in. "Making the house elf open the door for you Granger, honestly I thought you were better than that." A deep voice says behind her. "Aha Malfoy, you always this kind." Hermione says with an amused smile. "Yes actually Granger, but not to you." Draco says with a playful smirk, Hermione faces him. "What do you want Malfoy? And Aria you can leave now." Hermione asks, Aria apparates out after shutting the door. "You know that law that was passed, about Muggleborn's and Blood Traitors?" Draco says seriously, Hermione nods. "Of course I do." Hermione says with a sigh. "Well you are getting Married next week." Draco tells Hermione, who becomes shocked. "Wha- What? To who?" Hermione questions Draco. "To Blaise Zambini, my best friend." Draco tells Hermione. "Who made this decision?" Hermione asks angrily. "Me and My father." Draco tells Hermione. "Who are you going to marry then, every Pureblood has to marry a Mudblood or a Blood Traitor." Hermione says angrily. "Don't call yourself that and I am going to marry Ginny Weasley, My father and her father made a deal." Draco tells Hermione. "Ginny? Your going to marry Ginny? Am I allowed to see her?" Hermione asks quickly. "Yes you are allowed to see her, she will be at your wedding." Draco informs Hermione, Hermione smiles happily and hugs Draco unexpectedly, who hugs her back, they stop hugging and look into each other eyes, the Grey reflect into the Brown, Draco puts his hand on Hermione's cheek and pulls her face closer to his own and then their lips crash into each other and they start kissing passionately, Draco picks Hermione off the chair and onto her bed, where they start feeling each other body, Hermione puts her hands through his hair, then her hands makes her way down to his shirt and she starts to unbutton it, Draco starts to take of her shirt also but she stops him and then gets off him and moves over on the bed. "I'm sorry." Hermione says sadly. "Whats wrong?" Draco asks. "I have to tell you something, only your mother knows." Hermione tells Draco. "What?" Draco asks. "For the past 6 and a half months, your father has been visiting me, hurting me and abusing me." Hermione says quietly. "I won't hurt you Hermione. I promise." Draco says kindly, he then pulls her face to face him and moves his own face closer and kisses her, Hermione kisses back and decides to trust him, they carry on doing what they were doing and passionately make love. After an hour Draco gets dressed, as does Hermione, they start talking like nothing happened. "Hermione I just wanted to tell you that Ron will be getting married to Pansy, you will be able to see him also, as me, Blaise and Pansy are friends, we will be seeing each other a lot, thats when you can see The Weasley's." Draco tells Hermione kindly. "Thanks for telling me that, when are you getting married?" Hermione asks Draco. "The same day as you, same time, me, you and Pansy are all getting married on the same day." Draco tells Hermione. "I don't want to get married." Hermione says sadly. "Why?" Draco asks. "Because I'm not even 20 years old, I don't have a proper job, plus I have to have at least two children by the time I'm 25." Hermione says sighing. "Hermione, just don't think about it, plus Blaise, Ginny, Pansy and Ronald will be coming around tomorrow." Draco tells Hermione, who becomes more happier. "Really?" Hermione asks excitedly. "Yes Hermione, I did it on purpose, so you could see them." Draco tells Hermione kindly. "Thank you Draco, you don't know what you have done for me." Hermione says happily, then she hugs Draco, who hugs her back with a smile on his face, he then gets up and starts to leave. "Don't forget to wear something nice." Draco says with a smile, then leaves her room. A couple of hours later Hermione is lying in bed, when there is a knock on the door, Hermione gets up and opens the door, not expecting the person standing at the door, they grab her by the neck, shut the door and push her against the wall, strangling her, Hermione tries to push them off, but they keep holding onto her, she starts kicking and punching but nothing happens. "Stop it." Hermione screams, trying the pull them off. "No you deserve this." Lucius shouts at Hermione, he throws her to the floor, bends over her and starts to hit her, eventually he rapes her, he leaves her naked and cold on the floor, walks away and shuts the door, Hermione bursts into tears, gets into some clothes and gets into bed, she calls for Aria, who comes immediately. "Aria I want you to write a note to the Malfoy's, I want you to tell them, that I have to do what I'm going to do and I hope that they will forgive me." Hermione tells Aria, Aria looks at her confused. "What are you going to do miss?" Aria asks. "Something, I need you to leave the room, then come back at 9 in the morning, then show them the note." Hermione tells Aria "I will do as you want miss." Aria says, she then leaves, Hermione walks into the bathroom, opens one of the draws and pulls out a knife, she goes back to bed, she holds the knife in the bed and thinks about some things, she gets out of bed, opens the door and starts to walk to Lucius's room which he shares with Nacrissa, she walks into the room and sees the sleeping figures, she walks to the side of Lucius and holds the knife over the top of him, but at that time he wakes up and sees her, he grabs her and takes her back to her room, takes the knife from her, forces her to write a goodbye note, then he takes her to the bed and grabs her hand and makes her hold the knife and makes her hold it above her body. "No..no.." Hermione says with tears running down her face. "You will pay." Lucius tells Hermione angrily, Hermione doesn't prosper and then the knife is pushed down into her body and she is left dying. Hours and hours later Draco enters Hermione's room and finds her the way she was left, he quickly does everything he can to make sure that she will live, she only has a little bit of life left in her, he calls the healer and soon enough Hermione is healed enough to make it look like nothing happened. Hermione is sitting in her room looking at the different nice clothes she has, she doesn't know which one to wear, then a knock at the door and then the door opens and it is Draco, he is wearing a silver suit, Black shirt, silver tie and black shoes, he looks very handsome, Draco walks into the room and over to Hermione. "Hey Draco." Hermione says with a smile. "You alright, you look confused." Draco asks. "Yeah I'm fine, but I don't know what to wear also I need to says thank you." Hermione says looking down. "Alright then, wear this one and there is no need." Draco tells Hermione, while picking up a red and white poker dot halter-neck dress, white bolero and a pair of red pumps, Hermione smiles. "Thank you." Hermione says getting closer to Draco, who also moves closer to Hermione, then they get close enough and kiss each other, they start kissing passionately, but then stop, Draco walks out of the room and Hermione gets dressed.

A/N: What do you think? R&R.


	7. Secrets told and Threats

_2__nd__ March._

It is actually the day that Hermione sees Ron and Ginny for the first time in quite a time. Hermione is sitting in the smallest chair in the sitting room, Draco is sitting in the chair next to her, it is awkward as they wait for the door bell to ring, then suddenly the door bell rings, Hermione looks at Draco nervously and breathes in and closes her eyes then opens them, the first to enter is Blaise who is wearing a black suit, white shirt, black bow and black shoes, then Pansy who is wearing pink blouse with pearls on it, white skirt that goes to her knee and pink heels, then Ron who is wearing a blue suit, white shirt, blue tie and black shoes and then Ginny who is wearing a knee length Emerald green side sleeve dress, with green heals, Hermione gets really excited at the sight at them, she looks at Draco, who smiles. "Blaise, Pansy its great to see you, so introduce me to who you have brought." Draco says happily, he hugs both of them, surprisingly Blaise hugs Hermione as does Pansy. "Wow Hermione you look great." Pansy says happily, Hermione smiles. "Thanks Pansy, I love your blouse." Hermione replies back, Pansy smiles. "Pansy was wrong, you look amazing." Blaise says with a smile. "Thank you Blaise." Hermione says with a smile. "So anyway, let me introduce you to Ron." Pansy says proudly, she has a big smile on her face, Ron walks forward, he shakes Draco and Blaise's hand, then he walks over to Hermione. "Hey 'Mione." Ron says with a smile, Hermione smiles and hugs Ron, they hug for a couple of minutes, Hermione looks around at Pansy who is Crying and smiling, Hermione and Ron stop hugging. "And let me introduce Ginevra." Blaise says happily, Draco gives Ginny a hug, Pansy also gives her a hug, then Ginny walks over to Hermione, who starts to cry, Ginny smiles and they hug. A couple of hours later they are all sitting down, by their soon to be spouses, Hermione by Blaise, Draco by Ginny and Ron by Pansy, they all look happy, it is about time for them all to go, but are having a goodbye talk, Hermione gets up to get a drink, Ginny follows her out, but when she turns the corner she is faced with the sight of Hermione getting strangled by Lucius Malfoy, Ginny watches in shock as he then pushes her to the ground and hits her and then walks away, Ginny gasps and runs over to Hermione and helps her up, Hermione bursts into tears and Ginny hugs her, Hermione stops crying and they go to the kitchen. "Hermione what is going on here?" Ginny asks angrily. "Are you angry at me?" Hermione asks taking a sip of water, Ginny shakes her head. "No, at him, so what is going on?" Ginny asks. "Its nothing." Hermione says with a sigh. "Sure what I saw was absolutely nothing, how long has it been going on for?" Ginny asks sadly. "Since I started, well 2 months after I started, I ran away for a month after the war, but I was found and sent to the Malfoy's, everything was fine for the first 2 months then things started to happen and I started to get visits from Lucius, things would end with me in agony but I would be fine, just cry for a little while would do it, but then I just stopped crying, things have been the same since, but a while ago things got really bad and only last night I was stabbed, but Draco saved me." Hermione tells Ginny, Ginny gasps. "He raped you?" Ginny asks angrily, Hermione nods. "Oh Hermione, let me ask you this though, did you get pregnant." Ginny asks sadly. "Yes I did, but when Lucius found out, he went mad and about a month later I had a miscarriage." Hermione tells Ginny who gasps again, they both hug. "I can't believe this, does anyone know?" Ginny asks sadly. "Yes, Nacrissa and Draco, I haven't been working for ages since Nacrissa found out, but he hurt me last night, so I was going to kill him, but he saw me and almost killed me instead." Hermione tells Ginny. "So thats why he was hitting you before?" Ginny asks Hermione. "Yes, he told me that I would pay, somehow I know that means somethings are going to happen." Hermione says sadly, just then the door opens and Nacrissa walks in. "Alright girls, just wanted to say that they are leaving now." Nacrissa tells them with a smile, they smile back. "Thank you." Hermione says happily and they both walk out of kitchen and make their way back to the main room, everyone is ready to go, Ginny gets her coat and puts it on. "Only in a week we can see more of each other, then we will talk all the time." Ginny says with a hug, Hermione nods, Blaise kisses Hermione on the cheek, Pansy, Ginny and Ron all hug Hermione, then minutes later they are gone. Hermione is in her room in her pyjamas, she is sitting down on her chair next to the bed, when Draco walks in and sits down. "You and Ginny were in the kitchen for a while." Draco says. "Yeah we were talking, it was girl talk." Hermione says with a smile. "Oh alright then, so how do you think it went?" Draco asks. "I think it went great, Blaise and Pansy have changed a lot, for the good." Hermione says happily. "Yeah they have, they didn't want this, they actually wanted Potter to win, like halfway during the war, Pansy rebelled against some things that were starting to happen, but she was made to stand by the law, Blaise didn't see the point in all of this madness so just did what he was told." Draco explains to Hermione. "How have Ron and Ginny been?" Hermione asks. "Well ron was treated alright, he wasn't beaten and he hasn't been mistreated, Ginny had a rough few months, she was always running away, she would get away for about 2 weeks and then get found, it went of for ages, she was beaten for running away, but it wasn't too much of a beating, just a hard slap round the face, nothing more, eventually she stopped running and asked to see Potter all the time, she wasn't allowed so she would threaten to do something, her Gryffindor side was really with her, she didn't get to see him, but she was allowed to write to him, but that stopped after a couple of weeks, so she just carried on, she hasn't been badly treated, Blaise's family are great, they wouldn't hurt a fly, they didn't join in at the war, they are nice, it wasn't any of them who hit Ginny it was one of the snatchers." Draco Tells Hermione. "Good, I'm glad they have been treated well." Hermione says happily. "Hermione your too kind, you care more about them, then you do about yourself." Draco says with a smile. "Yeah well my life if basically pointless, so why should I care about myself when there are other people in the world." Hermione says with a shrug. "Hermione your life is not pointless, anything but pointless." Draco says kindly, Hermione sighs but smile. "Sorry but I want to get some sleep now." Hermione says with a yawn, Draco smiles. "Of course, night Hermione." Draco says walking out of the door and shutting the door, Hermione gets into bed and starts to slowly fall asleep but is woken up by a noise, she quickly gets up and walks over to the door, when it opens and in walks a Drunk Lucius Malfoy, he walks over to Hermione and grabs her by the hair, pushes her to the bed and starts to undress her, ripping her clothes, Hermione grabs him and tries to pull him off her but he holds on tighter. "You are going to come to this manor every day once you are married to Zambini, you will do as I ask and you will not tell anybody anything, if you are caught, you will lie." Lucius says in a commanding voice. "No." Hermione says angry, Lucius hits her around the face, causing her lip to start to bleed. "You will do as I say, won't you?" Lucius says in a threatening voice, Hermione nods, Lucius then fully undresses her and rapes her, once he is done, he leaves and shuts the door. Hermione gets into another pair of pyjamas and gets into bed.


	8. Getting out and Surprise

_2__nd__ April._

Hermione walks out of the closed room, she makes her way to the fireplace, then she walks down the hallway, she can hear Ginny shouting out to see if anyone was there, Hermione runs as fast as she can to get to the fireplace, she can hear Ginny running also, she gets to the fireplace and calls out 'Zambini Manor' just before Ginny gets there, Ginny sighs and sits down. Hermione walks out of the fireplace and dusts herself off, sighs and then sits down on the closest chair, she rubs her temple and starts to relax once she feels the reassuring hands of Blaise Zambini on her shoulders, Hermione smiles as Blaise kisses her cheek and sits in the next chair. "You alright 'Mione?" Blaise asks with a concerned look. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." Hermione lies, but says it in a believable way, Blaise smiles. "Good, because for a moment you looked a bit scared." Blaise says with a laugh, Hermione laughs. "Yeah you did scare me a little, I was about to fall asleep." Hermione lies again. "Oh sorry, so 'Mione wanna do something." Blaise says with a cheeky smile, Hermione rolls her eyes and smile. "Smooth Blaise, very smooth." Hermione says with a smile, Blaise smiles, they get up, but at the moment Ginny emerges through emerald flames, she smiles and dusts herself off. "Hey 'Mione, Blaise." Ginny says with a smile. "Hey Gin." Blaise says happily, Hermione smiles. "Have I interrupted something here?" Ginny says with a smirk, Hermione smiles. "Yes actually, but never mind, you alright?" Hermione says with a smile. "Oh, you already trying?" Ginny says with a laugh. "Shut up Ginny." Hermione says hitting her best friend on the arm, Ginny smiles. "So whats up?" Blaise asks Ginny. "Well I keep getting this feeling that someone is coming to the Manor, going into a room and then leaves, today I thought I saw someone, but they were already gone, I was just wondering if any of you have felt that same thing, I feel like they are here to see someone and then just leave, I ran after them, but they were too fast for me." Ginny explains to them. "Ginny, its weird you came, because the other day I felt the same thing, but nothing since." Hermione lies. "Why didn't you say anything Hermione?" Blaise asks sadly. "Because I only felt it once, I haven't felt it since." Hermione lies. "Yeah, but I have had this feeling for about a month." Ginny says with a confused look on her face. "How odd." Hermione says. "Yeah, anyway, I should let you get back to what you were going to do." Ginny says walking back to the fireplace and seconds later she is gone in emerald flames, Blaise and Hermione go to their room. Hours later Hermione is downstairs in the sitting room on a sofa, reading a book, then suddenly someone emerges out of the emerald flames and walks over to Hermione, Hermione jumped when the flames appeared, she looks up at who it is. It is Ginny again, Ginny smiles and Hermione exited a breath and sighs. "Ginny you scared the heck out of me?" Hermione says with another sigh. "Sorry 'Mione, I just wanted to talk to you." Ginny says with an innocent smile, Hermione rolls her eyes as Ginny sits down. "Are you ok Gin?" Hermione as with a concerned look. "Yeah I guess, how about you?" Ginny asks with a smile. "I'm great." Hermione says with a smile. "I bet you are." Ginny says with a smirk. "Ginny!" Hermione exclaims loudly. "What? I'm just saying." Ginny says with a laugh. "Sure you were." Hermione says with a smile. "So are you trying to get pregnant yet?" Ginny asks. "I'm not too sure, I mean me and Blaise have been getting on so well, we just do it most of the time, I think I really like him and I mean really like." Hermione says with a shy smile, Ginny awes. "Aww thats cute, you both make a great couple." Ginny says with a happy smile. "What about you? Are you trying?" Hermione asks interested. "I don't know, I mean we have tried a couple of times to just have a go, but mostly we just do it for fun." Ginny says with a shrug, Hermione nods in agreement. "Thats what it is like with me and Blaise." Hermione says nodding her head, seconds later Pansy come through the emerald flames. "Are we having some kind of party I don't know about?" Hermione asks with a laugh. "Oh I wish, I have something to tell you." Pansy says happily. "What?" Hermione asks excitedly. "The Weasley family are going to have their third grandchild." Pansy says excitedly, both Ginny and Hermione scream in delight. "Oh my gosh Pansy that is great." Hermione says happily, she hugs Pansy. "I'm going to be an aunty again?" Ginny asks with tears streaming down her face, Pansy nods and Ginny squeals with delight, Hermione laughs at Ginny and then Pansy and Ginny hug, at that moment Blaise comes walking into the sitting room yawning. "What is going on here? Are you having a party or something?" Blaise asks tiredly. "I'm going to be an aunty." Ginny screams in delight, hoping that he would get the point, but Blaise only has confusion on his face, Hermione rolls her eyes "No Blaise we are not having a party, but Pansy is Pregnant." Hermione says laughing, Blaise is still confused. "Huh?" Hermione rolls her eye. "Pansy is going to have a baby." Hermione says slowly, finally Blaise gets it and gets excited and hugs Pansy. "Congratulations Pans." Blaise says happily. "Thanks guys, when I found out I was so excited, Ron thought I was going crazy when I started jumping up and down in the bathroom, he looked at me oddly and was like 'Do you need to go to St Mungos?' and then I laughed and he looked oddly at me, so I screamed it at him and he then started to hyperventilate and then he smiled and shouted out that we were going to have a baby and then started jumping up and down with me. It was all very crazy." Pansy explains and they all laugh. "I am so happy for you." Blaise says putting an arm around Hermione's waist. "Yeah it is so great." Hermione says with a smile and looking at Blaise. "I'm going to be an aunty." Ginny says for the hundredth time, they all laugh at Ginny, who also laughs. "Anyway I better get back to Ron, I just couldn't wait for you guys to know." Pansy says with a smile, she then walks over to the fireplace and is gone in seconds through emerald flames. "Well I should be getting back to the Manor now, see you soon." Ginny says with a smile, she hugs Hermione and Blaise and is also gone in seconds by the emerald flames. "Who would have thought that Pansy got pregnant first." Blaise says with a smirk. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Hermione says with her eyebrow raised. "It means I think it is time we started to actually try to get Pregnant." Blaise says seriously. "Blaise I don't know if I am ready." Hermione says looking sadly down at the floor. "Please Hermione, I want us to be the next ones saying that we are bringing a beautiful new living being into the world." Blaise says with almost a pleading face. "Blaise I really like you and I mean really like you, I don't know if I want to do it, but sure let try." Hermione says with a sigh. "Oh Hermione, I really like you too." Blaise says with a smile, he kisses her cheek and takes her hand and they start to walk to bed.

A/N: What do you think? R&R.


	9. Getting found out and Stabbed

_5__th__ May._

2 weeks after Pansy told them all her good news and Blaise told Hermione he want to start trying for a baby, Hermione is walking out of the same room that she always comes out of, she hears Ginny, she is closer then she normally is, Hermione turns around and sees that Ginny is behind her. "Hermione!" Ginny shouts and runs after Hermione, Hermione starts to run faster but trips over and a couple of seconds Ginny is by her side. "Its you, you have been the one coming to the house, the one I have been hearing leave the Manor." Ginny says with a shocked expression, Hermione bursts into tears and Ginny hugs her. "Whats going on Hermione?" Ginny asks hugging Hermione, Hermione looks properly at Ginny and realises how pale she looks. "Ginny your so pale." Hermione blurts out, Ginny sighs and then helps Hermione up, where they sit down on the sofa. "Hermione I think I should tell you that I have been seeing Harry, he is fine, he is in a cell, but he is doing alright, anyway I have been seeing him for a while now, about 2 weeks after we all got married and well a while ago something happened." Ginny tells Hermione sadly, Hermione gasps. "Oh my gosh Ginny your not...pregnant are you?" Hermione says through shock. "Yes Hermione I am, the bad thing is, he doesn't know but Lucius Malfoy knows that I am pregnant and who the father is, I think about a month gone." Ginny tells Hermione who gasps again. "Oh gosh Ginny." Hermione says shocked, but she hugs Ginny. "Ginny you need to tell Harry." Hermione tells Ginny. "I can't." Ginny says sadly. "Then I will." Hermione tells Ginny. "You will?" Ginny says, Hermione nods. "Thank you." Ginny says happily. "Its fine." Hermione says with a smile. "Look Hermione you can't ignore what I asked you before, I want to know what is going on." Ginny tells Hermione sternly. "I can't tell you Ginny." Hermione says sighing. "Hermione I just told you my big secret and your not going to tell me why you have been coming to the Manor for the last month?" Ginny says angrily. "Yes Ginny I'm not going to tell you." Hermione says getting up. "Why not?" Ginny says sighing. "Because I can't, I just can't alright, I can't cope with what is going on in my life, nothing is going right, I don't have any control on why I come here!" Hermione basically screams at Ginny who looks shocked, Hermione sits back down and starts to cry again. "Hermione what is going on? You are the only person I know not to give up on things. But now you look like you have given up everything, why?" Ginny says sitting next to Hermione. "I'm pregnant again, with his baby." Hermione blurts out with tears streaming down her cheeks, Ginny hugs her. "How, I thought everything was fine since you left." Ginny asks sadly. "On the night that you guys came round for the first time, he came to me that night and told me that I had to come to the Manor everyday once I had left the Manor, so everyday I have been coming to the Manor and well things would happen then I would leave." Hermione tells Ginny, who looks shocked. "Why haven't you told anyone?" Ginny asks. "Because nobody needs to know." Hermione says loudly. "Yes they do Hermione, this is the second time you have gotten pregnant by him, you have been under his torture for ages now, you shouldn't have to do this." Ginny tells Hermione, she then gets up and starts to walk down the corridor, all the way to Lucius's room, Hermione gets up and runs after her, when she gets there Ginny is having an ago at Lucius, Lucius gets out a knife and points it at Ginny and is about to stab her. "Ginny!" Hermione screams and pushes Ginny out the way and gets stabbed and falls to the floor, knife still in her, Ginny runs over to her. "Hermione! Oh my Gosh. Hermione!" Ginny screams, Hermione is still awake, Lucius looks down at them both, then walks closer to Hermione, Ginny turns on him. "Get away from her." Ginny shouts at him, he backs away, she then casts a hex at him and he runs out of the door, Ginny looks back at Hermione. "Oh Gosh, Hermione speak to me." Ginny cries, she then gets up and runs out of the room and then comes back with Nacrissa. "You have to help me, she is dying and it is all my fault, can you save her?" Ginny says quickly. "Calm down dear, I need to call the healer, only she can do anything about her." Nacrissa tells Ginny, she then walks out of the room and is back minutes later with a healer, the healer quickly sorts out the wound, but has to take her back to St Mungos. "I'm going with her." Ginny tells the healer, the healer nods and they apparate to St Mungos. Hours later Ginny is in the waiting room at St Mungos, she has been there for a while, waiting nervously, every time the door opens she gets up hoping it will be the healer, this time when the door opens she doesn't get up, but when she sees someone coming towards her she looks up and sees that it is Blaise, Pansy, Ron and Draco, she stands up and gives them all hugs. "Ginny what happened?" Pansy asks sadly. "That is for Hermione tell not me." Ginny tells them truthfully. "So whats going on? Have they told you anything?" Ron asks nervously, Ginny shakes her head. "Not yet." Ginny says sadly. A couple of minutes later a healer walks in and walks over to them, they all look up hopefully. "Hermione Zambini." the healer calls out, they all stand up, she walks over to them. "Hermione is going to be fine, the wound was deep but everything is fine." The healer tells them with a smile. "Can I just talk to you over here?" Ginny asks the healer, the healer nods and they walk over to a corner. "Was she pregnant?" Ginny asks. "Yes she is, but she will have to be very careful, the knife was almost in the baby." the healer tells Ginny. "Could you not tell him that she is pregnant, it is a surprise and she doesn't want him to know yet." Ginny lies. "Of course we can not tell him." The healer says with a smile, Ginny smiles and then the healer walks away. "You can all see her now." The healer tells them, they all go to Hermione's room, they see Hermione, she looks pale, but she is awake and looks happy. "Hey 'Mione." Ginny says softly. "Hey Gin, you alright?" Hermione says with a soft smile. "Me, what about you?" Ginny says with a smile. "Your my best friend and I want to know if your alright, I don't care what is wrong with me, I care more about you guys." Hermione says with a big smile, Ginny smiles. "Yes Hermione fine, but I was so worried about you." Ginny says with a smile. "Well I'm fine." Hermione says happily. 2 hours later Ginny is the only one with Hermione, they are just sitting and talking. "Thank you." Ginny says suddenly. "What for?" Hermione asks. "For saving me." Ginny says. "What do you mean?" Hermione asks confused. "Hermione you pushed me out of the way when he was going to stab me, and he stabbed you instead." Ginny says bravely, Hermione looks confused. "Who?" Hermione asks. "Who? Lucius Malfoy of course." Ginny says loudly, Hermione then goes blank faced and then gasps. "What is going on?" Hermione asks suddenly. "Hermione you are in St Mungos, you got stabbed by Lucius Malfoy when you pushed me out of the way, your still pregnant." Ginny explains to Hermione. "I'm still pregnant?" Hermione asks. "Yeah you are." Ginny tells Hermione. "What about you?" Hermione asks Ginny. "Yes I'm still pregnant." Ginny tells Hermione. "What are you going to do?" Hermione asks Ginny. "I'm not too sure, but I'll tell you when I do." Ginny says with a sigh.

A/N: Oh a lot happened, What do you think will happen? R&R.


	10. New Years Dinner and Birth

_5__th__ January 2000._

A very pregnant Hermione walks into the sitting room of her Manor, she looks around at her friends, they all look very happy, there is already three babies around the table, Hermione smiles as she puts the potatoes on the table and then sits down next to Blaise, who has given her all the things she would like on her plate, she smiles at Blaise and then starts to eat along with everyone else, she turns to Ginny who is is trying to feed her 1 month old twins Lily and James, Hermione was of course made their Godmother, along with Pansy and Blaise got to be the Godfather, the twins were not Draco's babies but he treated them as they were, they were actually Harry's, but he didn't know yet, Hermione looks at the twins and smiles and looks down at her very swollen stomach and smiles again, then looks up and carries on eating. "So how are you coping with the twins Ginny?" Pansy asks from the other side of the table. "Oh fine I guess, I would never get anything done if it wasn't for Draco." Ginny says happily as she kisses Draco's cheek. "Thanks love." Draco says looking up from his food, Hermione watches the conversation and then looks over at Ron who was attempting to eat his dinner as well as feed Elise, Pansy and his 2 month old daughter, she was like Pansy, she was very fussy when it came to something, but when it came to food she was just like Ron, she also looked like Ron, while Ron was trying to feed Elise, Pansy watched as he failed at trying to eat he own dinner at the same time. "Oh Ron, let me feed her, you should be able to eat properly then." Pansy says with a smile, Ron then gives Pansy, Elise's food. "Thanks Pans." Ron says as starts to eat his dinner, Ginny rolls her eyes, who at the time could do both feed herself and the twins at the same time, Hermione laughs at this. "Oh Ron, you do make me laugh, look at you then look at your sister, she is feeding the twins and herself at the same time and you can't feed Elise at the same time as yourself." Hermione says laughing. "Oh whatever." Ron says with a smile. "I bet you anything that I will be the same." Blaise says with a smile. "I think we all know that Blaise." Hermione says with a smile. "Thanks Hun." Blaise says with a laugh. "No problem." Hermione says laughing. Later that night they are all in the sitting room, The twins and Elise were both asleep. "So Hermione are you excited about the baby coming?" Pansy asks. "Yeah I guess I am." Hermione says with a smile. "What do you think you will have?" Ginny asks happily. "I'm not sure, I think a girl, but Blaise thinks it is a boy." Hermione says smiling at Blaise. "Well we only have to wait one week and out comes our little baby." Blaise says with a smile.

_12__th__ January._

A very tired and annoyed Hermione sat in her bed at St Mungos Maternity Unit, she had been in labour for 30 hours, she was annoyed because 'The Stupid Fetus' as Hermione calls it doesn't want to come out and will stay in until it is ready to get out which is never, according to Hermione, everyone just says that it is the hormones of being pregnant kicking in, some laugh as Hermione gets more annoyed, the only people that laugh are Ron and Blaise, but Hermione sorts them out by throwing something at them, then Ginny laughs and gets away with it, Pansy just stands outside asking if the healers are sure it is just hormones, Draco watches Pansy ask ever healer the same question and laughs. A couple of hours later Hermione is more relaxed, everyone is in her room, they are watching as Hermione laughs and then starts to cry, then laughs again, apparently that is still the hormones, it seems to get better as it get closer to the birth, at that they all were happy to watch Hermione cry and laugh. "I don't remember neither of you doing that." Ron says to Ginny and Pansy. "Well actually you wouldn't for me Ron, I knocked you out when I accidentally jumped and my elbow got in your face and you were knocked out, they were shocked at how powerful my elbow was." Pansy says laughing. "And I didn't do anything other than scream at Draco and the healers that I didn't have enough gas and air." Ginny says with a smile. "Oh yeah I remember that, Draco told us if you don't want to wet yourself don't come in." Ron says with a smile. "Wow was I that scary." Ginny says with a smile as she looks over at Hermione, who is crying again and Blaise is giving her tissues. "Look at how many tissues I have, I could make quilt out of them." Hermione says tearfully, even though she is laughing. "Yes sweetie you have a lot of tissues." Blaise says kissing Hermione's forehead, then a healer comes in to check on Hermione and tell them that Hermione is ready to deliver and soon enough Hermione is pushing the baby out. 2 hours later Hermione has finally given birth to a beautiful baby girl and is now holding her, as Blaise holds the baby's hand with a smile on his face. "Aww your not a stupid fetus." Hermione says with a smile, the baby giggles, Hermione looks at Blaise. "Isn't she just beautiful?" Hermione says to Blaise. "Yeah, she is just like you then." Blaise says with a smile. "Oh stop it." Hermione says blushing. "So what should we call her?" Blaise asks. "I came up with something, but you might not like it." Hermione tells Blaise. "Ok lets hear it." Blaise says happily. "I was thinking Isabella Rose Zambini." Hermione suggests. "Wow that is great, I love it, lets name her Isabella." Blaise says happily.


	11. Oops and St Mungos

_12__th__ April._

Hermione and Draco were sitting comfortably on a Malfoy Manor sofa, Hermione had come over looking for Ginny, but had found out that she had gone to Diagon Ally to get some stuff for the twins, then Draco asked her if she wanted to hang out with him and help him with the twins, Hermione agreed and they started to look after the twins and Isabella, after a couple of hours they finally got all of them asleep, but Draco and Hermione were now exhausted, so they decided to sit down before any of the babies woke up. Hermione had fell asleep, so Draco picked her up and put her into his and Ginny's bed and waited until she woke up. A few hours later Hermione wakes up, she looks around the room tiredly and then sees Draco, who smiles at her. "Its good to see you awake, I was getting bored." Draco says with a smirk. "Oh I'm sorry Draco." Hermione says getting out of the bed and standing in front of mirror and making sure she looked alright, then Draco comes over to her and smile. "Your so beautiful Hermione, you don't need to check if you look bad." Draco says kindly. "Thank you, but Ginny is also beautiful and so is Pansy." Hermione says kindly. "Yes, they both are just as beautiful as you, but you have something different." Draco playing with a loose curl hanging in her face, Hermione locks eyes with Draco. "You know we couldn't do anything, especially not in yours and Ginny's bed." Hermione says stupidly. "Yes, but you have just been sleeping in our bed." Draco says putting his lips on her neck, making a soft moan come from her mouth, she turns away from Draco. "We mustn't Draco, you know it is wrong, we are both married and we don't love each other, we just have something passionate, nothing more, plus I think I am actually starting to love Blaise, he is really important to me." Hermione says truthfully. "Hermione, I don't care, I just want you for myself." Draco says closely near her ear. "Why?" Hermione asks. "I don't know, I just do." Draco tells her and starts to kiss her neck, Hermione tries to resist, but she can't, after he stops she sits on the bed. "You know this completely wrong don't you?" Hermione asks. "Yeah I do, but I don't care." Draco tells Hermione, she pulls him closer and soon their lips meet and they start kissing passionately, Draco pulls on her blouse and puts her fingers through his hair, he starts to unbutton her blouse and she takes off his belt and soon after they make love. Once again Hermione wakes up in his bed, Ginny and Draco's bed, their bed, this runs through Hermione's mind, so she gets up and gets changed, then goes and gets Isabella and floo's out of the of the Manor. Once she got home she put Isabella to bed and sat down and relaxed by reading, minutes later Ron comes from the emerald flames and runs over to Hermione. "Quickly 'Mione something has happened, go get ready." Ron says quickly, but she goes up stairs and gets dressed into something casual and goes and gets Isabella, before going over to Ron, who holds her hand and then shouts 'St Mungos' and they are gone in the emerald flames and arrive at St Mungos. "Ron what are we doing here?" Hermione asks confused. "Something happened in Diagon Ally, there was some kind of explosion and a search party looking for someone." Ron tells Hermione. "What do you mean?" Hermione asks. "They were looking for someone, I'm not sure who, but they went somewhere and there was an explosion, loads of people were killed, some were slightly inured and some of the people well, nobody knows whats wrong with them." Ron explains to Hermione. "Ron I'm confused." Hermione says sadly, then Draco walks from behind a curtain and walks over to Hermione. "Come on Hermione." Draco tells Hermione as he grabs her hand and walks her behind the curtain, Hermione gasps. "What the hell happened to them." Hermione says through angry tears, Ron puts his arm around Hermione, she then hugs him and cries into his shoulder. "It was such a shock for me too, they called me and said that my had been in an accident and that I should come quickly, so I did, when I saw Ginny and Blaise next to Pansy, I was shocked, they still don't know what is wrong." Ron tells Hermione, Hermione removes herself from Ron and sits in the nearest chair and starts to sob loudly, then a healer comes in. "I know what has happened to them, they have been paralysed and then put into a coma, we are trying to find a way to get them out of the coma." The healer tells them, Hermione bursts into tears again. "Hermione come here." Ron tells Hermione, she gets up from her seat and hugs Ron, he holds her lovingly as she cries into his shoulder. "I know that you love Blaise, Hermione and I'm glad you do." Ron tells Hermione, he then kisses her on the forehead. "Thanks Ron." Hermione says into his shoulder, Ron smiles and Draco looks jealous, but looks at Ginny and starts to feel bad. "Come Hermione, lets take the twins, Elise and Isabella to the waiting area for children, they have beds and stuff." Draco tells Hermione, Hermione looks over at the half asleep Isabella on the chair, she goes over to the chair and picks Isabella up and follows Draco into the children area and over to the bed section and put them to bed and sat down in the chairs. "They will be fine Hermione, they are all strong, especially Ginny and Blaise, Pansy can be but she will be fine." Draco tells Hermione, who still has tears slowly falling down her cheeks, he wipes them away. "Come here." Draco says with open arms, she hugs him and he holds her just the way Ron did, soon enough Hermione falls asleep in Draco's arms, after a while Ron comes in. "Shh Hermione is asleep, don't be too loud." Draco tells Ron quietly, Ron smiles at the sight of Hermione asleep on Draco's lap. "I bet she is really tired, she cried so hard, I just came here to tell you that the healers have gotten all of out of being paralysed, but they need to still get them out of the coma, will you tell her when she wakes up?" Ron tells Draco. "Yeah I will." Draco says with a smile, Ron starts to walk out of the area.

A/N: Whats going to happen? R&R.


	12. Seeing and Telling Harry

_26__th__April._

Hermione sits back down in her chair for the fourth time, she keeps getting up when a healer starts to get closer to her, Draco and Ron watch in amusement. "Hermione calm down and sit down, you keep getting up and down, its making me dizzy." Ron says amusingly, Hermione rolls her eyes. "Oh shut up Ron." Hermione tells Ron with a smile, a healer walks towards them and Hermione gets up. "Hermione she isn't coming to talk us, sit down." Ron tells Hermione, but the healer approaches them. "Actually I am, I'm here to tell you that we have gotten them out of state one of the coma, but to get them out of the rest of the states it will take 2 months, then they will have to stay at here for another month and then they can go." The healer explains to them, they all smile. "Thats fine, I can wait that long." Hermione says happily, the healer smiles. "Good, sorry but I have another patient to deal with, be back soon." The healer tells them, she starts to walk away but once she gets out the door, Hermione runs over to her. "I was just wondering will they be ok while they are in the comas?" Hermione asks, as she asks she notices someone, he has messy black hair and glasses, she gasps. "They should be fine." The healer tells Hermione, Hermione smiles. "Excuse me but is that Harry Potter over there?" Hermione asks. "Erm yes it is." The healer tells Hermione, who smiles happily and runs over to Harry. "Harry!" Hermione screams, Harry turns around and smiles happily. "Hermione!" Harry says happily. "What are you doing here? I was told that you were imprisoned." Hermione says still hugging Harry. "I was and I still am, so was Luna, thats why I'm here, Luna was in that attack, apparently the attack was set for someone, but something happened, Me and Luna are married, she is pregnant with our first child, I'm worried about them, she is only 2 months pregnant." Harry explains. "Oh gosh, I hope everything will be fine." Hermione gasps. "Why are you here?" Harry asks. "Ginny, Pansy and Blaise were in the attack, Pansy is married to Ron and I'm married to Blaise, Ron and Pansy have a daughter called Elise, she is 5 months old, Ginny has twins, they are 4 months old and I have a daughter called Isabella and she is 3 months old, would you like to see them?" Hermione tells Harry. "I know that Ginny was married to Malfoy, she told me, she also said about you too, I haven't seen Ginny for about 5 months and sure." Harry tells Hermione sadly, Hermione walks towards the children waiting area with Harry, Hermione walks over to her daughter, the twins and Elise, Harry smiles. "Wow Elise looks just like Pansy but with with red hair, Isabella is so cute, she already has your caramel hair, but Blaise's blue eyes, but one thing strikes me about the twins, they have black hair, but they have Ginny's brown eyes." Harry says looking at the twins more, Hermione looks away. "Harry I think you should know something." Hermione says nervously, then looks through the window and looks at Ginny's motionless body. "Whats up 'Mione?" Harry ask. "The twins...they...they are yours." Hermione says nervously, Harry looks shocked. "What do you mean? How is that possible?" Harry asks nervously. "Because Harry, when she came and visited you and you two did some stuff, she got pregnant, think about it, they have black hair, their names are Lily and James and they are 4 months old and you haven't seen her for 5 months, she was raising the twins, you saw her while she was pregnant, what did she tell you?" Hermione explains. "She told me they were Malfoy's." Harry says. "Harry they are yours, she told me, plus they have back hair." Hermione reasons. "Wow I can't believe they are mine, does Malfoy know?" Harry asks. "Yeah and he treats they like their his own, he is great with them." Hermione tells Harry. "Good, at least they will have a father figure." Harry says with a sigh. "I bet this is hard to believe." Hermione says with a smile, Harry smiles. "Yeah it is, I can't believe Ginny was in the attack." Harry says sadly. "Do you love her? Luna I mean?" Hermione asks. "I don't know, I think I do." Harry says with a shrug. "What about Ginny?" Hermione asks. "Yes, I love Ginny, she is the love of my life, but I have started to kind of love Luna, but she will always be the crazy friend, what about you?" Harry asks. "Yeah I love Blaise and I only realised it 2 weeks ago." Hermione says with a smile. "I though you loved Ron." Harry says. "I always loved Ron, but I was in love with him." Hermione tells Harry. "But I thought you were sort of together?" Harry asks. "No, we never got chance, I would have liked to but we couldn't." Hermione explains. "So you loved Ron." Harry asks. "Yeah, I used to love you too, but that passed, I realised that I only loved you as a brother, I love Ron like that now." Hermione tells Harry. "You loved me?" Harry asks shocked. "Yes, I used to love you, back in second year, then along came third year and I fell in love with Ron, all right through the years and then all the way until after the war, when I was at the Malfoy's, I didn't have time to love, just thinking about you and Ron would make me break down in tears." Hermione tells Harry, Harry hugs Hermione. "Why did this have to happen." Hermione says sadly and then bursts into tears. "Come Here 'Mione." Harry says pulling Hermione closer. "I just can't cope with anything." Hermione says through tears, moments later Ron comes through the door and sees Hermione crying into Harry's shoulder. "Harry!" Ron calls happily. "Hey Ron." Harry says happily. "Whats up with Hermione?" Ron asks. "Well I know about the twins, we were talking and after a while Hermione started crying." Harry explains.


	13. Pregnant and Telling Ron the truth

_26__th__ May._

Hermione walks out of the girls toilets at St Mungos hospital and sighs, looking almost in tears, things were running through her head, she felt dizzy and sick, she just wanted to sit down and cry and cry and cry until she felt better, but that wouldn't make the matter better, but it wouldn't make it worse, Hermione walks back to the room of Blaise, Ginny and Pansy, all of them doing better, she sits down on a chair next to Blaise's bed, minutes later Ron comes into the room, he notices the small tears trickling down her cheeks, he sits next to her. "'Mione whats up?" Ron asks wiping away her tears with his finger. "Ron you promise you won't judge me or anything?" Hermione asks seriously. "Yeah of course I won't." Ron says with a smile. "I'm pregnant." Hermione says quietly. "Your what? Pregnant? How?" Ron says shocked. "You said you wouldn't judge." Hermione says angrily. "I'm not, I was just shocked." Ron tells Hermione kindly. "It is Draco's baby, it was an accident, it was never meant to happen, I love Blaise, I'm not getting rid of the baby." Hermione expresses. "When did it happen?" Ron asks. "The day the attack happened." Hermione says sadly. "I went over to see if Ginny wanted to hang out and look after Isabella and the twin at the same time, but I found out Ginny had gone out, Draco looked like he could do with some help, so we looked after the twins and Isabella, but after that we were both tired, so we sat on the sofa and relaxed, but I fell asleep, I woke up in their bed, at first I thought that something had happened, nothing had so I made myself more comfortable and did my hair, but while I was doing my hair, Draco came over, he was nice and I tried to stop it from happening, but I just couldn't and it happened, I felt so bad when I found out about everyone, then today I took a test and I found out I was pregnant." Hermione explains to Ron. "Wow." Ron manages to says. "Ron I need to tell you something." Hermione says nervously. "What is it?" Ron asks. "This isn't the first time I have been pregnant with a Malfoy baby." Hermione tells Ron sadly. "What?" Ron says angrily. "When Harry was taken, I ran hid myself, I had heard that everyone was getting taken as slaves by Death Eaters, so I ran, but I was found and taken to the Malfoy's, after working there for 2 months, I though everything would be alright, but during the night I thought that, I was visited by Lucius Malfoy, then for the whole time I worked there I would get visited by him every night, then by the time it had been 7 months, since I started working, I found out I was pregnant, I kept the baby, but I had a miscarriage, because of Lucius, then on the night when I saw you guys for the first time in a long time, Lucius Malfoy told me to come to the manor after I was married and everything, so he could mess me about more, I did it for a whole month, without anybody knowing but one day Ginny saw me, Ginny told me she was pregnant and I told her I was also pregnant, she went ballistic at Lucius and he was about to stab her, but I pushed her our of the way, maybe hoping to get rid of the baby, it didn't work, but I still had an abortion and then I found out I was pregnant with Isabella." Hermione explains to Ron. "He did what?" Ron exclaims angrily. "Ron don't get angry, I'm fine, I haven't seen him for ages." Hermione says trying to calm Ron down. "But Hermione he hurt you, my best friend, he got you pregnant and almost killed you." Ron exclaims angrily. "Yes but Ron, I'm here now, I'm fine, nothing has happened since, please Ron calm down." Hermione tells Ron. "Why haven't you told anybody else?" Ron asks. "I have, I told Ginny, well actually she found out, but anyway ron, we are getting off the subject that I am pregnant with Draco's baby." Hermione says standing up angrily. "Hermione you told me what you are going to do, so do it." Ron tells Hermione, he stands up and walks over to Hermione, he kisses her cheek and walks out of the room, Hermione sighs as Draco comes in, she sits down. "Draco I think we need to talk." Hermione tells Draco. "Why? Are you in love with Ron?" Draco asks suddenly. "What? No of course not." Hermione says shocked, Draco laughs. "Just wanted to see how you would react, so whats up?" Draco says laughing. "This is not a laughing matter Draco Malfoy." Hermione says sternly, she points her finger at him. "Alright." Draco says putting his hands up in defeat. "Draco I'm pregnant." Hermione tells Draco calmly. "Wha...What, your...your preg...pregnant, with my baby right?" Draco stutters, he pushes his hands through he hair and sits down. "No it is Santa Clause's baby, I just thought I should tell you." Hermione says sarcastically, a smirk playing on her lips. "This is not a joking matter Hermione Zambini." Draco says with a smile. "Yes Draco I am pregnant with your baby." Hermione says with a soft sigh. "How many are you?" Draco asks quietly. "When Blaise and everybody are supposed to be awake, it 2 months I will be 3 months pregnant." Hermione explains. "Wow ok then, I'm ok with this." Draco mutters. "Sure, you don't have to be ok with it, I'm still going to keep the baby." Hermione says confidentially. "Your going to keep it?" Draco asks shocked. "Yes, I won't get rid of a baby even if it doesn't belong to the man I love." Hermione tells Draco sadly. "Then I will be with all the way." Draco says grabbing Hermione's hand and kissing it.

A/N: Tell me what you think. R&R.


	14. Tired

_26__th__ September._

Hermione walked into the manor through the emerald flames, she looks down as her small bump, she walks into her 8 month old daughter's room, she walks over to the little baby on the floor and sits down next to her. "Hey Issy, hows my baby girl." Hermione says picking up one of her daughter's toys and playing with it, Isabella looks up at her mother with her big bright blue eyes and giggles. "I hope that means you are being a good little girl." Hermione says stroking Isabella's cheek with her finger. Hermione had just come back from St Mungos to visit Blaise, she left Isabella with Aria, Aria was probably in the kitchen doing Isabella's bottle, Blaise had been awake for 2 months, he wasn't allowed out, neither was Ginny, they were apparently really close to where it happen and got a bit too damaged, but will be fine and can leave in another month, Pansy was allowed out a week after she woke up, she isn't allowed to do much and isn't allowed to go many places, Blaise knows about Hermione being pregnant and knows who the father is, he wasn't angry, he understood that it was an accident and agreed to be happy that she was bring another life into the world, even if it wasn't his. Hermione gets up and goes to kitchen where she finds Aria getting Isabella's bottle and cooking something for Hermione. "Hello Aria, thank you for looking after Issy today." Hermione thanks Aria, Aria smiles. "It is no problem Miss, Aria like to look after Issy a lot, she is fun to be with." Aria says happily. "Still thank you." Hermione says with a smile. "How is Mr Blaise?" Aria asks. "He is fine, better than last week anyway." Hermione says happily. "Oh very good indeed, would Miss like Aria to feed Issy?" Aria asks. "If you wouldn't mind Aria, I might get some sleep, it will only be for an hour or two, do you think you could look after Issy until I wake up?" Hermione asks Aria. "Of course, Miss sleep, let Aria look after little Issy." Aria tells Hermione. "Are you sure?" Hermione asks unsure. "Yes, Miss must sleep with new baby on the way." Aria says smiling, she pushes Hermione up the stairs and then goes to Isabella. A few hours later Hermione wakes up and walks her daughter's room to find her sound asleep, Hermione smiles and kisses Isabella's cheek, she then walk out of the room and quietly closes the door, she finds Aria in the kitchen cooking something. "Hello Aria, thank you for looking after Issy for me while I was asleep." Hermione says happily, she sits down on the closest chair, sighs and put her head in her arms. "Still tired Miss?" Aria asks. "Just abit, I don't know whats up with me." Hermione says with a sigh. "It because you having baby, it get better soon." Aria says kindly. "Thanks Aria, so I'm just going to pop round to Draco Malfoy's house, to see how he is coping with the twins, then I will be back, I will be about half an hour, might check on Blaise, during that time, do you think you could look after Issy for that time, then you can go to sleep." Hermione asks Aria. "Of course Miss, you go and see Draco and Blaise." Aria says kindly. "Thank you so much for today, I will be back soon." Hermione says happily, she then walks over to the fireplace and walks into the emerald flames and walks through Draco's fireplace, she walks into the Twins room and finds Draco asleep with a book lying on his chest, the twins half asleep on the floor, Hermione smiles. "Hello James, Lily, hows my favourite god children?" Hermione asks quietly, she picks James up and puts him in the crib, then picks up Lily and puts her into the same crib, she places the blanket/quilt onto them and watches as they start to fall asleep, Hermione smiles and then faces the sleeping Draco, she walks up to him and takes the book from his chest, she transfigures the chair into a bed and then conjures up a blanket and places it onto Draco's sleeping body, she then turns the light off and puts the baby light on, then shuts the door slightly, she then makes her way to the fireplace and goes into the emerald flames, she then comes out of the fireplace at St Mungos, she walks to the room of Blaise and Ginny, she opens the door, Ginny is on the left side of the room with a curtain around her bed, Hermione goes over to Ginny's side and sees the sleeping form of Ginny, Hermione smiles, makes sure that Ginny is comfortable, then she goes to Blaise's bed, he is also asleep, she makes sure he is fine, she then makes her way out of the room, turning off the light and shutting the door, Hermione then floo's home, where she goes to Isabella's room and sees that she is still asleep, Aria is standing by the crib, she is putting the blanket over Isabella, Hermione walks over to Aria. "She woke up a couple of minutes after you left, I managed to get her back to sleep just before you got home." Aria tells Hermione. "Thank you for today, you may go and sleep now." Hermione tells Aria. "Thank you Miss, night Miss." Aria says happily, Aria walks out of the room, Hermione also does a couple of minutes later, Hermione shuts the door and makes her way up to her room, she tiredly falls into her bed and happily falls asleep.


	15. Dinner with Friends

_26__th__ April 2001._

Hermione held her 2 month old daughter Evangeline Anna Zambini, she was a happy baby and didn't do anything but sleep, she was perfect, she had small blonde curls and bright chocolate brown eyes, you could sort of see the jealously in Isabella's eyes when she saw her sister. Hermione was hosting a dinner, even Harry and Luna were coming along with their 4 month old son Lysander. Hermione greeted the guest that came, it was just the usual with the exception of Luna and Harry, Ginny and Draco would be welcoming their first baby together into the world in 6 months and then Pansy and Ron would be expecting their second child together in 7 months, they were both excited to have a baby again, Ginny is always saying that she hopes that she doesn't have twins again. They all sit around the table and start to eat, everyone looks happy, Hermione watches Harry from the corner of her eye and Hermione also watches as Harry looks at Luna and Ginny from the corners of his eyes, he looks like he is getting dizzy, Hermione laughs quietly, as does Draco, obviously Draco has also been watching them too, Hermione smiles at Draco and they laugh again. "So how is everyone?" Hermione asks cutting the tension. "Well morning sickness is back, Elise is getting harder to look after, but other than that I'm fine." Pansy says happily. "Yeah me and Pansy are doing alright." Ron says with a smile. "Well looking after Lysander is hard as this is our first child, but I'm sure we will cope, don't you think Harry?" Luna says in her sweet voice, she looks at Harry. "Erm yeah of course." Harry says putting on a fake smile and removing his eyes from Ginny and looks at Luna. "Well me and 'Mione are doing great, I'm so happy with her, Isabella is becoming a little different now Evangeline is around, but I guess that is just jealously." Blaise says with a smile, he puts his hand on Hermione's, who smiles lovingly at Blaise. "Yeah we are doing great." Hermione says happily. "Well the Twins are doing great, I can't wait to have this baby though, I'm not liking the morning sickness, but if I'm lucky it will go soon, it did last time anyway." Ginny says looking at her small bump. "I'm just glad that she is carrying my baby." Draco says with a laugh. "Don't remember that you do have a daughter already." Blaise says. "Of course Blaise, I'm just happy that my wife is having my baby this time." Draco retorts back. "Yeah, then why did you sleep with my wife?" Blaise asks angrily. "It was an accident, it didn't mean to happen, it just did." Draco says innocently. "Yeah but how exactly did you have sex if you didn't mean to do it?" Blaise retorts. "Oh come on Blaise, how am I supposed to know, it just happened." Draco says angrily. "Blaise thats enough." Hermione says embarrassed. "No Hermione." Blaise tells Hermione, Hermione then gets up from her chair and walks away from the table, she goes to the sitting room and sits in a chair and starts to cry, minutes later Ginny walks in and hugs Hermione. "Its alright 'Mione, I know it was an accident, but look how beautiful Evangeline is, she was meant to born, you didn't do anything wrong, plus I can't say you did a bad thing, because I did too, I cheated on my husband but I brought to amazing babies into the world, I told them to shut up, but when they didn't I did my best Bat-Bogey Hex and now they are going to get washed." Ginny tells Hermione, Hermione laughs and smiles. "Your such a good friend Ginny." Hermione says happily. "Anyway, I need to go now, I don't feel to well, see you 'Mione." Ginny says happily. "Alright, feel better soon, bye Gin." Hermione says happily as Ginny leaves through emerald flames. Hours later Hermione transfigures the sofa into a bed and gets some pillows and a quit, she then goes to the bathroom, has a shower and then goes into her and Blaise's room. "Night." Hermione says simply. "I can't believe your not going to sleep in the same bed as me just because of what happened at dinner." Blaise says. "Blaise you humiliated me, you told everyone everything, you made Ginny feel uncomfortable, I think I have a reason to sleep downstairs." Hermione says angrily and then walks out of the room into the sitting room and goes to sleep.

A/N: Whats going to happen to Blaise and Hermione's relationship? R&R.


	16. Getting Teddy and Baking with Lucius

_26__th__ May._

Hermione walks into Malfoy Manor through the emerald flames, she smiles, ever since the incident at the dinner a month ago Hermione and Blaise haven't been doing well, they don't speak much, they don't sleep in the same room, everything went wonky for them, Hermione always comes to Malfoy Manor to relax, but lately she keeps seeing Lucius Malfoy, she always get worried now. Hermione sits down in the sitting room at that moment Nacrissa comes through the emerald flames with tears down her cheeks and a small boy with turquoise hair, Hermione immediately knows who he is, they boy also knows Hermione as he runs up to Hermione. "Aunty 'Mione." Teddy screams at Hermione as he runs into her arms. "Hello Teddy." Hermione says with a smile, Hermione looks up at Nacrissa. "Whats up?" Hermione asks Nacrissa. "Andromeda has died, she was getting too old to look after Teddy and then one day she got ill and today she died, so I offered to take Teddy, but I won't be able to look after him." Nacrissa tells Hermione. "I'll look after him." Hermione says happily. "Are you sure, I mean you have a one year old and a 3 month old, do you think you could look after a 4 year old?" Nacrissa asks. "Yes of course, I will be fine, leave him with me." Hermione tells Nacrissa. "Would you like to go live with Aunty 'Mione, Teddy?" Nacrissa asks, Teddy nods happily. "Yes pweese." Teddy says happily, Nacrissa smiles happily. "Well that is settled then." Nacrissa says happily.

_2__nd__ June._

Hermione walks into the sitting room and watches Teddy playing with his toy broom that he had brought with him, Teddy had been living with Hermione for a week now, they were doing good, sometimes Teddy would get upset, but Hermione would buy him something to make him happier, sometimes that worked others it didn't, Ginny came and visited Teddy most of the time, Teddy liked the Twins, he loved playing with Isabella, he also like to help out with Evangeline, Teddy is very helpful. Hermione sits down in a chair. "Hey Teddy, what do you want to eat?" Hermione asks kindly. "Cheese sandwich, pweese." Teddy says happily, Hermione smiles. "Ok then, on cheese sandwich on the way." Hermione says happily, she then goes to the kitchen and makes a cheese sandwich, she takes it to the sitting room where Teddy is now sitting next to Evangeline who is playing and giggling, Isabella is playing with her toys in her corner of the room. "Mama." Isabella calls from the other side of the room, Hermione smiles, she gives Teddy his sandwich and walks over to Isabella. "Whats up Issy?" Hermione asks, Isabella makes the gesture of food, so Hermione goes and makes Isabella some food and places her in her high chair and watches as she eats her food, she then goes and gets some food for Evangeline and feeds her carefully, Teddy finishes his food, he puts his plate in the kitchen and then comes back into the sitting room and helps Hermione feed Evangeline. "What do you want to do today Teddy?" Hermione asks Teddy. "Can we see Cissy?" Teddy asks. "Of course we can, go and get ready and then we will go." Hermione tells Teddy, Teddy quickly runs up the stairs and starts to get his things, Hermione gets the girls together and soon enough they are walking through the emerald flames of Malfoy Manor, once in the sitting room they see Lucius Malfoy sitting on the sofa, Hermione freezes but soon gets over it and walks more into the room. "Is Nacrissa in?" Hermione asks Lucius. "No she went out, she will be back soon." Lucius tells Hermione, Teddy runs up to Lucius. "Hello Luci." Teddy says running into Lucius' arms. "Hello Teddy." Lucius says with a smile, Hermione laughs. "Whats funny?" Lucius asks. "Nothing Luci." Hermione says with a smile. "He can't say my name, so I let him call me Luci." Lucius tells Hermione, Hermione nods and sits down. "We were meant to see Nacrissa, but I guess Teddy would be alright with you." Hermione says kindly. "Why don't you all join me, I was going to bake some things." Lucius suggests. "You cook?" Hermione asks surprised. "Yes I do, Nacrissa taught me how to do it, I actually found it fun." Lucius says with a ghost of a smile. "What kind of things Luci?" Teddy asks, Hermione smiles. "Maybe some cakes and cookies." Lucius tells Teddy who then turns to Hermione. "Can we stay 'Mione?" Teddy asks, Hermione rolls her eyes but smile. "Sure, if you don't mind Lucius." Hermione says looking at Lucius. "Of course not, you put Evangeline and Isabella in the high chairs in the kitchen." Lucius tells Hermione, Hermione was surprised that her knew the names of her daughters. They follow Lucius to the kitchen, Hermione puts the girls into the high chairs and Teddy and Lucius start to bake as Hermione watches and sometimes helps, all afternoon they bake lots of treats and actually had fun, Hermione has a feeling that something was wrong the whole time though, by the time Nacrissa had come back they were all sitting on the sofa, laughing like they were old friends, Nacrissa was happy to see that Hermione and Lucius were getting on. "Look what me, Aunty 'Mione and Luci made Cissy." Teddy says excitedly, he gets one of the cookies that they made from his box, Nacrissa smiles. "I'm glad you had fun Teddy." Nacrissa says with a smile.


	17. Getting back together

_2__nd__ July._

It had been about 2 months since Blaise and Hermione had spoken, they don't even look at each other, it was getting to the point Blaise was going to move from the manor, but Teddy ad pleaded him to stay, he couldn't refuse Teddy, so he stayed, after a week Blaise got bored with being ignored, so he went to stay with Draco for a couple of days, he was still there and was always coming over to try and convince Hermione to talk to him, he tried everything, even tried to seduce her into talking to him, but it didn't work, she just ignored them both, Teddy always wanted to see Blaise, so Hermione would take him over to the Malfoy Manor, where she would just talk to Lucius or Nacrissa, sometimes Ginny if she was there, Hermione had started to feel isolated, everyone just wanted her to talk to Blaise, but she couldn't all she always remembered how he humiliated her that night, she still loves him, but she can't forget. Hermione walks through the emerald flames of Malfoy Manor, she sees Lucius on the sofa and nods a hello, she then makes her way to Blaise's room, she find him on his bed, he looks up at Hermione and smiles, and for the first time she smiles back. "Uncle Blaise." Teddy calls from behind Hermione and runs up to Blaise, Hermione puts Isabella onto the ground and she slowly makes her way to Blaise. "Dada." Isabella says with a smile, Blaise picks her up as she gets close to him. "Hello baby girl." Blaise says happily, Blaise expects that Hermione will leave but she sits down and places Evangeline on the floor, which has a blanket on it. "Hi." Hermione says quietly. "Wow." Blaise says shocked, he smiles. "Yeah." Hermione says with a small smile. "I can't believe your talking to me." Blaise says happily. "Me neither, but we can't, I mean I can't do this forever, I love you Blaise, I think I might always love you, but I still think about that night and I know it was like 2 months ago, but I hated it." Hermione explains to Blaise. "Would you be willing to take me back?" Blaise asks. "Of course, I'm so sorry for all this nonsense." Hermione tells Blaise, Blaise walks over to Hermione and kisses her softly but passionately on the lips. "I love you Hermione and I'm so so sorry for humiliating you." Blaise tells Hermione, who smiles and kisses Blaise back.

A/N: Short i know, but the the next chapter is the last. R&R.


	18. Epilogue and Details

_15 years later._

A 36 year old Hermione walked onto platform 9 and three quarters, holding one of her youngest daughter's hand, Athena was going into her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her older siblings already went and she was extremely excited to be going after hearing about the greatness of Hogwarts from her parents and her older siblings, Hermione looks down at Athena. "You excited about going to Hogwarts Ath?" Hermione asks her daughter. "Of course I am, I can't wait to go." Athena says happily, Hermione looks down the platform and sees Ginny and Harry with their Children, Harry and Ginny had 5 children, they had the oldest James and Lily who were 16 years old, then they had Hyperion who was 15 years old, Harry's adopted son, Draco's real son, then they had Albus who was 13 years old and then they had Violet who was 12, Ginny was expecting their 6th child, which was another girl, Hermione also sees Ron and Pansy with their children, Elise at 16 years old, then they had Daisy at 15 years old, then they had Emily at 13, then they had Hugo at 12 and their youngest son Arthur was 11 and starting hogwarts this year. After walking closer Hermione notices Blaise and Luna and their children, Lysander at 16 years old was Harry's son but Blaise's adopted son, then their was Lorcan who was 14 years old, then they had Leah who was 13 and then they had Lana who was 11 years old and starting this year, Hermione approaches her bunch of friends while wondering where Draco had gone, she looks around and soon finds him walking with the rest of their children, their oldest Isabella was 16 years old, Draco's adopted daughter and Blaise's real daughter, then they had Evangeline who was 15 years old, then they had Blake who was 14 years old, he is Draco's adopted son and Blaise's real son, then they have Artemis who is 13 years old and is their real daughter, then they had Scorpios who was 12 years old, Athena was next she was 11 years old, then they had Amelia who was 10 years old and then they had Rose who was 9 years old, Hermione had became the happiest woman when she found out she was accidentally pregnant with Draco's baby again, after Evangeline they were surprised. They all said goodbye to their children and then walked happily and waited for until they could come back to the platform to pick their kids up.

_What happened during the 15 years._

A year after Hermione had Evangeline, Hermione got pregnant with Blake. Then a year after that Hermione accidentally got pregnant with Artemis, thats when Harry defeated Voldermort, they had a battle and Harry won. A month after that Harry came to Ginny telling her that he wanted to be with her no matter what, Draco of course gave Ginny to him, after all he was in love with Hermione, after that Blaise and Hermione got divorced as they couldn't get on any more, she had loved him, but she loved Draco more, Draco confessed his love to Hermione a week after she had Artemis, they soon got married, Blaise and Luna got together shortly after, Hermione found out that they already had a child together and that they had now gotten another, they also soon married, a couple of months after they got married Harry and Ginny also got married, all of the couples were finally happy, Harry was the saviour of the Wizarding World, Teddy was looked after Hermione for the rest of his life and when he became 5 years old he started calling Hermione his mom, Hermione was touched by this, but she still reminded him that his real parents were with him in his heart, Teddy was now 19 years old had was married with Victorie Weasley, they have a 3 year old daughter called Mione Nymphadora Ginny Andy Lupin and a son called Remus Draco Blaise Teddy Lupin

_The houses of the children._

16 years olds.

Isabella- Gryffindor.

Elise- Slytherin.

James and Lily- Gryffindor.

Lysander- Hufflepuff.

15 years olds.

Evangeline- Slytherin.

Hyperion- Gryffindor.

Daisy- Gryffindor.

14 years olds.

Lorcan- Ravenclaw.

Blake- Ravenclaw.

13 year olds.

Albus- Gryffindor.

Emily- Ravenclaw.

Leah- Slytherin.

Artemis- Slytherin.

12 year olds.

Violet- Ravenclaw.

Hugo- Slytherin.

Scorpios- Slytherin.

11 year olds.

Arthur- Gryffindor.

Lana- Hufflepuff.

Athena- Gryffindor.

When they went to school.

Petunia (6th potter)-Ravenclaw.

Amelia- Slytherin.

Rose- Gryffindor.

Mione Nymphadora Ginny Andy Lupin- Hufflepuff.

Remus Draco Blaise Teddy Lupin- Gryffindor

They all had good lives and lived happily ever after, Hermione had admitted to being in love with Draco the first time they made love, she also admitted that she during the time she had made friends with Lucius Malfoy he had attacked her twice, but she hadn't cared because she thought she deserved it and she didn't hate Lucius for it, she had been thinking bad thoughts at the time and was thinking that she couldn't live without Blaise, but after that time she fell in love with Draco and couldn't stop loving him. Pansy and Ron were the only couple to be truly in love with the people they had been placed with and were happy that they had been placed with each other, they truly loved each other. Harry and Ginny had always been in love, nothing could stop then, Ginny admitted to be happy when she found out she was pregnant with Harry's baby, but worried about the complications that could come with it, Ginny was also happy that Hermione had told Harry that they wins were his and thanked Hermione later in life.

This has Been Not A Choice, the story of love

Fin.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, if you did I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter, i loved writing this story, one of my best if i say so myself, anyway I'm starting a new story soon, it is called Walking Away. It is another Dramione, it is one of my favourite ships, thanks for reading. R&R for the last time on this story.


End file.
